


A Nefarious Indulgence

by HarryMasonFan



Series: Fear & Hunger Everybody Lives AU [2]
Category: Fear & Hunger (Video Game)
Genre: Dismemberment, Explicit Sexual Content, Hard vore, Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Assault, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vore, referenced beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMasonFan/pseuds/HarryMasonFan
Summary: This is a sequel story to 'O Ye of Little Faith, Come Unto Me'This story contains an explicit depiction of macrophilia / microphilia (impossible size difference). I will be blocking off the scene with '_ _ _' , but it is still briefly mentioned afterwards.
Relationships: Dark Priest / Outlander, Enki / Ragnvaldr
Series: Fear & Hunger Everybody Lives AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542745
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Nefarious Indulgence

Enki and Ragnvaldr’s travels had taken them to a city at the edge of the Eastern Sanctuaries, past Jettaiah and its Rondon influence. Thin alleys guarded by high buildings were bustling with traders and buyers alike as the sun beat down with an intensity neither of them were comfortable with. Ragnvaldr had been travelling with Enki for years at this point, but only recently had he learned that this was the region of his birth. Given how well-versed he was in Western customs, and how he seemed just as much a tourist to these streets as he was, he had a hard time believing it.

There was barely enough room for them to walk side by side in the crowded streets as Ragnvaldr said

“You still haven’t told me why we’re here”

Enki did not look at him as he answered

“You saw the carrier falcon”

“Yes, but you didn’t let me read the note. How long has it taken us to get here, and every time I ask you clam up about it?”

“At this point you think you’d give up”

“Enki-”

Enki sighed, finally turning to look at his companion

“It’s… embarrassing, alright? There’s no way I can properly explain it, you just have to see for yourself”

Ragnvaldr grimaced, deciding it best to change the subject

“At least this area is far away from any Knight activity. They’ve been everywhere we go lately and I’m sick of it”

No sooner had the words left Ragnvaldr’s mouth then the sound of a herald’s trumpet rang through the air. The all-too-familiar noise was coming from the city square, and the two found themselves rushing there in order to confirm their suspicions. Sure enough, a band of Knights were there; one was blowing on the trumpet while another read from a scroll, the rest posturing behind them as though they were heroes.

“Hear ye, hear ye! The Knights of the Midnight Sun have come to speak with your Sultan! Our King Le’garde has sent one of his finest generals to confer with him, so that we may work together in unifying our lands! Please be advised that, during these negotiations, Knights are given diplomatic immunity! We thank you in advance for your hospitality, and we look forward to mutual cooperation under one banner!”

As the herald prattled on the two men were left stunned. Enki quickly found himself embarrassed; one of the few things he had mentioned on their way to the city was that they would not have to worry about the Knights. Ragnvaldr had seemed incredulous but Enki had insisted, sure that they would never take interest in such a horrid place. He had let his emotions get the better of him- while this area held terrible memories for him, objectively it was a trade center nearly as big as Jettaiah, lush and full of wealth. He had been stupid, and now he had to watch Ragnvaldr glare at them with barely contained rage, his heart beginning to race as though the glare was directed at him.

“Ragnvaldr…”

The larger man shook his head slowly, not interested in any excuses or explanations at the moment. He turned to walk in the opposite direction but Enki caught his hand. The look Ragnvaldr gave him as he turned towards him made him flinch ever so slightly. No, no he was angry with him.

“That’s not the right way. We can go around the center”

Ragnvaldr jerked his hand out of his grasp, standing up straight and looking down at the Priest in clear frustration

“And go where? If you don’t tell me now, I’m not taking another step”

Enki stiffened, then looked at him firmly as he said

“We’re going to see an old colleague of mine”

Ragnvaldr raised his hands in a questioning gesture before letting them fall to his sides.

“That’s it? That’s what you’ve been keeping from me? What could possibly be so special about this man?”

-

“Enki, my boy! It’s so good to see you!”

Ragnvaldr had finally let Enki take him to where they intended to go, and had admittedly been impressed that it was such a lavish estate. Now that they had passed the courtyard and been let into the foyer, he was stunned again by the man before him. He was ancient; somewhere between his late eighties and early nineties at a guess. He was seated in a personal carriage, a blanket hung over his foot rest to cover his legs like a tent. He wore a shawl of brilliant bird feathers, bright blue in back and black in front, aside from one yellow feather in the center. His hair was silver and lay on his head like a frazzled birds nest. His grin was genuine but his teeth were false, made of ivory. His eyes were mostly blue with light brown in the center, and they shone towards his guests with a genuineness that Ragnvaldr had not experienced since he was back home in Oldegård. He could see now why Enki would have a difficult time describing such a man without sounding intoxicated.

“Hello, Uccello”

Enki responded, slowly approaching the old man who had his arms outstretched, awaiting an embrace. He bent forward to reciprocate, though he kept it brief. During the hug, however, Ragnvaldr could see a flash of surprise and even sadness run across the old man’s face before returning to a jolly grin. As Enki pulled away he said

“How long have we known one another, and this is the first time you return my embrace? Just what has gotten into you?”

“Not now, old man”

Uccello burst into sudden, raucous laughter before replying

“No, I suppose not. Oh, but where are my manners? I am Uccello, owner of this estate. Behind me is Canoro, my most trusted servant”

He gestured toward the man holding the handles of the carriage, who Ragnvaldr had technically noticed but had not paid any mind until he was mentioned. He stood straight and stock still, his legs tight together and his feet fanned outward like a dancer. He wore black trousers with a white shirt and a most peculiar jacket- it was cut low down the chest and trailed in the back, forking out like a dove’s tail. His white-gloved hands gripped the handles tightly as the Priest and the old man embraced, yet his light blue eyes looked down at the affair with no emotion. Only when his black hair began to brush in front of his face did he move at all, quickly tucking it behind his ear and returning to position. This was a man devoted to his profession, Ragnvaldr could tell as much.

“Well, Enki, are you going to introduce me to your handsome friend here?”

Enki looked over at him and Ragnvaldr gave a small huff of amusement before replying

“My apologies, Lord Uccello-”

“Just Uccello will do”

“Excuse me. I am Ragnvaldr of Oldegård, and I thank you for welcoming me into your home”

Uccello let out a small, wistful noise.

“An Oldegårdian! _Goddagens_! It’s been a long time since I’ve met one of your people. Good stock you come from, good stock”

Ragnvaldr couldn’t help but smile at this amusing little man

“Thank you, sir”

“Oh, my pleasure! What say you, gentlemen, are you hungry? I’m sure you are! Canoro, go make sure supper is almost ready and meet us in the dining chamber.”

Canoro gave a deep bow with his eyes closed before turning and quickly leaving.

“Now, which one of you fine men will help push me there, hm?”

-

Uccello was seated at the head of a long wooden table, with Enki on the right side and Ragnvaldr sat next to him. Canoro actually sat with them on Uccello’s left side- Ragnvaldr did not have much experience with servants, but he had never heard of one being permitted to dine with his master. He must truly be devoted to have earned such a privilege. A different servant placed their meals before them, and when the dining lids were removed Ragnvaldr’s eyes widened at how delicious it looked- it was an entire grilled chicken with a hard boiled egg covering the cloaca, served on a bed of fried rice, with a dish of pomegranate seeds to the side. He was tempted to dig in but was left slightly confused when only a spoon was placed before him. Uccello caught his confusion and chuckled

“Eat, use your fingers, it’s fine! There’s nothing wrong with it, it’s those stuffy Westerners that make such a big deal about it!”

Ragnvaldr knew he liked this man. He happily tore a leg off the chicken and bit into it. It was divine. Enki, for his part, was less impressed

“You may have moved here long ago, but you are still a ‘stuffy Westerner’ yourself. And why do you always do this? You always give me so much food you know I’ll never be able to eat it”

Uccello laughed again, that same burst of laughter he gave the Priest earlier. It seemed like most of what Enki had to say amused him.

“Because, my boy, you need to put some meat on your bones! Though you look like you have gained a bit since I last saw you. Is this strapping young lad the reason why?”

Ragnvaldr nearly choked on his chicken and Enki bristled fiercely, yet the old man paid him no mind

“Oh come now, just eat what you can, it won’t go to waste! I’m happy you’re here, I want to catch up with you”

Enki closed his eyes and huffed, his eyes marginally calmer when he reopened them.

“Is that the only reason you summoned me here, to chat?”

“At my age that should be a perfectly valid reason, as you never know how much longer it will be an option. But no, I’ve actually been trying to get ahold of you for a while now, yet you never stay in one place long enough for one of my birds to find you. Oh, that reminds me! I’m sure that Enki, being the chatterbox he is, has told you all about me, Ragnvaldr? Well, while he may be a master of insects, I am a master or avains”

Ragnvaldr looked down curiously at the bird on his plate, causing Uccello to laugh once again

“Birds eat birds, man, it’s only nature! Besides, my focus is on birds of prey and exotic species, not mere livestock. No, Enki my boy, I wanted to talk to you about the plague”

“The plague? Why? It’s been gone for years”

“And here we circle back to you being hard to contact”

“Well, what do you want to know about it?”

“What happened, of course! Why did it stop so suddenly? One day it was like the world was falling apart and the next, _poof_, all is well! It’s unnatural, and I was wondering if you had come across any explanation during your studies”

A heavy silence seeped between Enki and Ragnvaldr, both of them getting a far off look in their eyes that made even Uccello’s smile wane. Rangvaldr had been enjoying his meal, yet the memory of Le’garde and his treachery made him unable to even look at it anymore. Enki finally broke the silence

“Are you aware of the dungeons of Rondon, Uccello?”

Uccello quirked an eyebrow at him, and for the first time Canoro’s expression changed. A brief flash of anger, quickly subdued under an air of professionalism. 

“I’ve heard of them, yes”

“Ragnvaldr and I were both there several years ago. We had different motives, but we were both looking for a man named Le’garde”

“Le’garde… that multicolored madman with the charming smile?”

“Precisely. We were both there when he earned his divinity and became a new God, unlike any of the New Gods before. I believe it was him, and the fulfillment of his prophecy, that caused the plague to dissipate so suddenly”

Uccello cupped his chin in thought, pondering the situation for a long moment. Finally he lowered his hand and that jolly smile returned to his face.

“If that’s the case, I wish to discuss this with you further, in private. You seem to be done, Ragnvaldr, so why don’t you follow Canoro to my collectory? There are so many wondrous birds for you to see there!”

Ragnvaldr looked to Enki briefly, who nodded his consent. He rose to his feet and gave a slight nod of thanks before following Canoro out of the room. A different servant cleared the table and Enki, without having to be asked, pushed Uccello a few doors down to the study. It was a large yet private room, the walls muffled by all of the books lining the walls. Enki stopped Uccello’s carriage near the unlit fireplace and sat down across from him in one of the high-backed armchairs. He collapsed into it, resting his head against the tips of his fingers and crossing his legs. Uccello smiled at him.

“So, you two met in the dungeons of all places?”

“I thought you wanted to talk about the plague”

“You gave me the best possible explanation for that. Now I want to talk about you and him”

“There’s nothing to talk about. He’s my bodyguard”

Enki had not called Ragnvaldr that in years. Normally he was at least generous enough to say ‘travelling companion’, but Uccello’s prying irked him. It always did.

“Oh, I’m sure he guards your body well at night”

Enki shot him a fiery glare, and the old man chuckled

“I can’t help it if you’re going to make it so obvious!”

Enki’s eyes widened in surprise, suddenly becoming nervous

“Obvious? How so?”

“By admitting it. Just now”

Enki growled in frustration, looking quickly away from the snickering old fool.

“I should kill you right now”

“You’ve threatened that so many times, yet here I remain”

Enki still refused to look at him, so Uccello finally became more serious, if only slightly. He wheeled himself forward until he could reach out and cover Enki’s hand with his own. Enki looked at him and sighed in exasperation at his large, genuine eyes.

“I’m truly happy for you, my boy. Now please, make this feeble old man happy and tell me how you’ve been”

Enki did not force his hand away, letting Uccello remove it on his own as he began to recount his escapades.

-

Enki had a room reserved for him whenever he visited, seldom though it may be. That room was small and sparse by his own request, and Uccello deemed it unfit for two to share, so he set them up in a guest room at the edge of his estate. The look on his face as he mentioned how ‘private’ it would be made Enki’s hackles raise, but Uccello laughed it off, saying that if they truly needed something Enki could always send a firefly his way. He continued to chuckle as he wished them a good night and wheeled himself away down the hall. Enki shut the door quickly behind him, leaning against it and rubbing his temples before finally sitting next to Ragnvaldr on the edge of the huge canopy bed. Ragnvaldr looked down at Enki as he leaned back, his arms supporting him from behind. His long hair billowed behind him as he sighed, his eyes closed and neck exposed. Ragnvaldr smiled

“I never would have guessed you’d associate yourself with a man… like that”

Enki opened one eye to look at him before closing it again

“His demeanor is taxing, and that new shawl of his is an added layer of insanity, but he is knowledgeable in many fields and I trust his council”

“Such high praise, coming from the great Dark Priest Enki. Why don’t you ever praise me like that?”

He leaned in close, his breath wisping over Enki’s Adam’s apple. Enki gave a small smirk in response, shifting his weight so that he could rest a hand in Ragnvaldr’s long red locks.

“I praise you plenty, when you earn it”

“Shall I earn it now, then?”

He was just about to bite down when a trumpet sounded in the distance. It was too far to hear what the herald was saying, but it was more than enough to break Ragnvaldr out of the mood. He growled, moving himself back to a sitting position, Enki left to sit up and sulk next to him.

“I didn’t know they would be here”

“I know, you were so convinced”

“I’m… sorry”

Ragnvaldr looked over at him. It was rare for the Priest to apologize, he must truly feel guilty about the whole situation. Unless… Ragnvaldr looked out the window, past the grounds and the wall surrounding the estate, up to the sky. It was going to be a full moon in a couple days.

One thing that Ragnvaldr had learned about Enki during their time together was that Enki was a lunatic. Literally, influenced by the phases of the Moon. The first few months after their initial coupling had left Ragnvaldr confused. Sometimes Enki would be the man he had met in the dungeons- aloof, pompous, absorbed in his research. Then he would grow steadily more emotional and distracted until he would be downright clingy, _needing_ to be with Ragnvaldr and keeping him going the entire night. Then he would grow distant again, and the cycle would repeat. It took a couple cycles for Ragnvaldr to figure out this was something he would have to live with, but once he had he was amazed that Enki had managed to maintain a poker face over it for so long. That special night each month made all the other quirks worth it, and normally Ragnvaldr would be happy it was coming. Now, though, he just hoped they could leave before it came so they could actually enjoy their time together.

“I’m not upset with you, I just don’t like it. I thought we could finally be somewhere that they would not follow. The only reason I can even tolerate going to Rondon anymore is to see Cahara and his family”

Enki didn’t say anything for a while, but when he finally did his voice was quiet

“How were the birds?”

“What? Oh, they were fascinating. So many colorful birds I’d never seen before, and such handsome raptors. Uccello takes excellent care of them”

“They’re like his children. He should”

Ragnvaldr looked at Enki, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. Eventually he decided to drop it and rested a hand on his shoulder

“I know it’s not that late but we’ve been travelling a lot lately, and the heat will sap your energy if you’re not careful. We should sleep”

Enki just nodded in response, and the two shed their clothes and clambered into bed, Ragnvaldr hugging Enki tightly through the night.

-

The two men woke up late into the morning, surprised that they had not been summoned for breakfast or anything of the sort. They got dressed and exited their room, finding a small-framed maid asleep on a chair across from their door. Ragnvaldr gently nudged her shoulder and the woman awoke with a start before jumping up and bowing deeply.

“Master Enki, Master Ragnvaldr, I am so sorry! I was told not to disturb you, but to wait until you left your room, and it had been so long-”

“Breath, Matilda”

Ragnvaldr looked at Enki with subtle amusement. For how much he claimed to be uninterested in people, he had a penchant for remembering names.

“Why were you posted here?”

Matilda nodded, resting a fist against her bosom as she reclaimed her composure.

“It’s Master Uccello. He is in a terrible state right now”

Enki’s expression intensified

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Oh no, it’s not him, it’s one of his birds. The poor thing up and died unexpectedly, and he is very distraught over it”

Enki’s shoulders visibly relaxed

“And what does that have to do with us? We will offer our condolences and be on our way”

“That-that’s the issue, Masters. He has requested that you stay until he can bid you a proper farewell”

Now Ragnvaldr was the one to speak

“How long will that be?”

“He was requested that you wait… three days…”

Enki threw his head back in annoyance, while Ragnvaldr threw his forward in defeat. 

“I- fine, fine! If that’s what he wants, fine! Let’s go, Ragnvaldr, I need to get out of this place”

He went to walk down the hall but Ragnvladr did not follow him. He turned to look at him, his hands on his hips

“What is it?”

“Until we leave here for good, I don’t want to leave this place. Hearing the Knights is bad enough, if I have to see them in such close quarters I don’t know what I’ll do”

Enki glared at him, Ragnvaldr staring him down with an equally determined expression. Matilda pressed herself against the wall and wished desperately to become a flower. Finally Enki threw his hands up in exasperation, straining his words through gritted teeth

“Do What You Want. I _Don't_ Care”

With that he turned and stormed down the hall, Ragnvaldr left watching him go, his stern expression now tired. He gave Matilda an apologetic nod and headed towards the collectory.

-

Ragnvaldr had experience with hunting birds, and he marveled at how exquisite Uccello’s specimens were. Eagles, hawks, kites, and falcons of all sizes shared space in a large domed room, with the exotic birds that were not meat eaters in an adjacent dome. These birds were all so calm, it was amazing how he could keep them in one place without them fighting. He took the leather glove sitting next to one of the perches and put it on- while it may have been spacious for Uccello it was snug on him. He offered his hand to a nearby red kite and gave a low whistle, but the bird simply stared at him. He was going to put the glove down when he heard the creak of Uccello’s carriage behind him.

“He won’t listen to you with gibberish like that”

He turned his head to see the old man wheeling up behind him. Uccello opened his mouth and uttered a call, the same warbling screech that any red kite would make, and the bird flew onto Ragnvaldr’s glove with a quick chirp. Ragnvaldr gave a small smile of appreciation, then said

“I thought you had wanted to be alone”

“I do, but unfortunately I meant from Enki. I’m sure you know that boy’s bedside manner is terrible”

Ragnvaldr let out a small huff of amusement. He couldn’t deny it- Enki did his best but he was just not the reassuring sort. He placed his index finger against the bird’s chest and rubbed gently, the bird bending his head to preen his finger in return.

“That’s Rosco. He likes you”

“Is that because you told him to?”

“You’re a smart one, no wonder Enki likes you”

With a small jolt of his arm Ragnvaldr sent Rosco off, the bird flying back up into one of the trees. The indoor garden these birds lived in was truly something else. He put the glove back on the pirch so he could face the man properly.

“I’m sorry to hear about your bird. Which one was it?”

“Lydia, one of my Macaws. I should have expected it, the poor girl was older than me, but it seemed like she still had so much fight left in her. But these things happen, and one day I will join her”

“I’m sure that day is a long way away”

Uccello’s somber expression gave way to his usual jolly smile.

“What a charmer you are! Tell me, does Enki tell you he appreciates you?”

Ragnvaldr stiffened in surprise, then rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment

“He does, in his own way”

“Well, that’s good to hear! I’m glad he finally found someone he could say it to. I’ve known that boy most of his life and the best I get is ‘respected colleague’, do you believe it?”

“You’ve known him that long? I didn’t think there was anyone left from the Temple-”

“I am _not_ a Dark Priest!”

Uccello said with a sudden intensity that surprised the larger man. Uccello shook his head, then said

“If I know Enki he’ll have locked himself away in my study after that little spat, but let’s move out into the grass just to be safe, alright?”

Ragnvaldr did not like the idea, but it was still technically on his property and away from the Knights, so he couldn’t deny his host such a simple request. He took hold of the handles and pushed him out of the collectory, down the hall, and through the main doors into the courtyard. As soon as they were out into the fresh air and warm sun Uccello sighed in contentment.

“Never get old, Ragnvaldr. The cold seeps into your bones and even sun as warm as this is never enough”

“I’ll do my best, sir”

“Good. Set me by that tree over there”

He pointed to a large desert poplar tree near the wall of the courtyard. Ragnvaldr did as he was told, then sat down along it’s base across from the old man. Uccello looked up at it’s branches wistfully, and did not speak for a while. Ragnvaldr wondered if age had taken its toll and the man had forgotten what he wanted to say, but then he looked back down at him with a mild expression.

“I found Enki in this tree, the first time I met him. I was still able to use crutches back then, and had been taking a stroll around the grounds when I spotted a monkey eating eggs from a nest. I was about to chase it off when I realized it was no monkey, but a filthy, matted child. His hair was, well it was as bad as mine, and he was hunched over those eggs like it was the first thing he’d eaten in days. I was so stunned by the sight of him that I didn’t move, didn’t make a sound. He hadn’t noticed me, but then a butterfly perched on a branch near him and he suddenly looked my way. He began to scramble away from the nest, aiming to hop the wall and never be seen again. I took a gamble and called to him, not as a man, but in birdsong. He first looked to me, then in the direction of a bird returning my call. That made him stop, to realize that he was in the midst of another magic user, I suppose. I took my chance and told him my name, that I meant him no harm, and that he was welcome to have an actual meal inside. It took me two hours of coaxing before he finally came down, but I managed to get him into the house.

I kept all of my staff away from him, as I knew too many new faces at once would overwhelm him. I’m not much of a cook, myself, but I fixed him some simple meal and he ate it so quickly he nearly vomited afterwards. After that I offered him a bath, and by Sylvian’s Love it was like trying to bathe a squealing piglet. He said no words, but he yelped and wrenched away every time I tried to touch him. I had to put a spell on the poor thing to get him calm enough to wash, and it was then I saw the full extent of his injuries. He had lashes all over his body, even a couple burn marks, but the worst were his fingers- his nails were new and his pads were blistered and swollen. I could not tell you how he managed to climb this tree with those fingers, but I made sure to wash them thoroughly and bandage them to give him some relief”

Uccello paused for breath. Ragnvaldr knew why Enki’s fingers had been like that, but he dared not interrupt.

“After he was dried off I lent him a shirt and put him to bed in one of the guest rooms. I was tempted to lock it, but despite my curiosity I knew it would only make him panic, so I left it open. I checked on him once in the middle of the night and he was not there, so I assumed he snuck out and left it at that. I had done my good deed. The next morning, though, I went into my study and found him asleep on the floor, surrounded by a nest of books. I waited there until he woke up on his own, and though he awoke with a start he did not run. I asked him his name but he would not tell me, would not speak. I was beginning to worry his tongue had been cut out, but eventually, after a few more days of him camping in the study and me bringing him meals, he finally told me. From there it was like a sluice had been released, and he told me everything. This poor boy, thirteen with the body of a ten-year-old, had been left to rot in a well by those cultist fiends, but he had managed to survive and enact his well-deserved revenge on them. I wanted to hug him, but I knew better. I let him get it all out, and when he was finally done I told him he was welcomed here as long as he liked.

He stayed about a month, I guess long enough to get his strength up, and then one day he was gone without a trace. Canoro was convinced he had stolen something on his way out, but nothing was ever amiss. I honestly thought I would never see him again, and for another five years I didn’t. Then one day I get a knock on my door from a veiled Dark Priest; I was about to kick him out when he lifts the veil and it’s him! He’d shot up like a bean pole but was barely any heavier, and he had such a dour air about him, but it was him. I’m at once relieved to see him alive and crushed to see that this is the path he’s chosen, but of course I say no such thing. I don’t think even he knows why he came back to me, but from then on I became his benefactor. I suppose any outsider would say he just uses me for my money, but that’s the thing, he’s never once asked. Instead I’ve ‘donated’ funds for several research projects and expeditions”

Uccello took another pause, and his face grew sad

“I would have adopted that boy. I would have given him the best, spoiled him if he’d let me, but aside from his breakdown in the study he’s always kept me at arm’s length. Those, those _wretches_, Gro-Goroth claim their souls, twisted him into the man he is today. I will always care for him, but I cannot delude myself into thinking otherwise- he is not a good man. I know you know this too, yet you’ve embraced him for what he is, and I thank you for it. Please, listen to this ancient old fool and continue to take care of my boy, and love him when he can’t love himself. Would you do that for me, Ragnvaldr?”

Ragnvaldr stared at the man with newfound respect and gratitude, then nodded earnestly

“I will, Uccello. _Pärla som du är inte lätt att hitta_”

Uccello’s jolly smile returned with a chuckle

“Hey now, I only know a few words!”

-

Uccello’s guess had been correct, Enki had locked himself away in his study. He had been in there for hours, reading furiously and smoking his opium pipe in an attempt to calm down. It hadn’t worked, if anything it just made him miss Ragnvaldr more. He regretted yelling at him, even if his desire to stay in the estate was foolish and downright cowardly. So what if he got into a fight with one, ten, even one hundred Knights? They could handle it together; Enki used to be completely indifferent to the Knights, but the more time he spent around Ragnvaldr the more he hated them on principal. He hated anything that made Ragnvaldr unhappy, he wanted to see it pulverized. He began to grind his teeth against his pipe- that damn desire was rising within him again. He wanted to see Ragnvaldr in battle against them, to stand bloodied over their corpses and to congratulate Enki on his assistance. To come closer, the blood and sweat still warm on his muscular frame, and take him then and there atop their corpses in a grand display of humiliation and superiority. Enki growled, shaking his head vigorously and lowering the book momentarily to run his fingers through his hair.

He had been cursed with this… affliction since puberty, this lunacism that drove him into an animalistic heat. It was like a mild form of lycanthropy, heightening all of his senses, his emotions, and most definitely his salaciousness. He had wondered multiple times if it was due to him being a twin, and if Ninmah would have had the same condition, but he had no way of knowing now. Maybe he had done something to anger the Moon God, or maybe it was their gift to him, but whatever the reason he hated it. Through intoxicants, prayer, and sheer force of will he had subdued it for years. That is not to say that he succeeded every month- he developed something of a reputation in the brothels of Rondon during his youth. It was only after his first coupling with Ragnvaldr that he decided to let go, to see just where this condition could take him. It had lead to many sexual experiments, almost all of them pleasurable, but it was the _burning_ inside of him that he still could not tolerate. Come tomorrow night it would be at its worst, but how could he subdue it with those damned Knights around? His train of thought was abruptly cut short when he felt a sudden crack- his grinding had broken his pipe. He growled again, slamming it onto the table and picking the book up in both hands, trying in vain to focus on the words in front of him.

Eventually there was a knock at the door, and without waiting for permission Canoro stepped inside.

“Master Uccello requests your presence in the dining hall”

Enki did not look up from his book

“Tell him I won’t be joining him tonight, I’m busy”

Even without seeing him Enki could tell Canoro was annoyed

“The Master is in mourning, yet he has graciously decided to dine with you regardless and you would deny him?”

“I would, now leave”

Canoro let out a hiss of breath

“You’re unbelievable”

“And you’re speaking out of turn”

“I owe you no such respect, cultist”

Enki slammed the book shut and glared at the man servant. They had never gotten along, Canoro always chiding him whenever Uccello was not in earshot, but normally Enki ignored him completely until he left. Today was different, today he would not tolerate such attitude from his inferior.

“Oh, I’m sorry, shall I go run to the old man’s side? But wait, that would be taking him away from you, the street urchin he pitied and turned into his help. You’re just _so_ grateful to him, _so_ devoted, that you lost any sense of self worth and made yourself his bitch”

“At least I _am_ grateful to him, you insolent cur. I will never understand what he sees in you, why he keeps torturing himself with worry over you. You are a drain on his mental health and he would be better off with you gone”

Enki rose from his chair, not breaking eye contact with Canoro as he placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward

“Oh, and I’m sure you’re the salve to all his ailments. You do everything for him, everything except the one thing I know you want to-”

“Stop it”

“You want to hold his withered frame in your arms and show him _just_ how grateful you are”

“Stop it!”

“But you don’t have the guts to admit it. You going to wait until he croaks then fuck his corpse? That’s the only way he’d ever do it, you twisted freak. You make me sick”

Canoro leaned forward, one arm bent outward across his chest, the other flaring out his jacket to reach for the throwing knives that lined the inside of it. He was not inefficient with them, but Enki would roast his ass before he ever got the chance to draw. He wanted to see him burn.

A hand bell chimed from the dining hall, stopping the fight before it could begin. Canoro stood up straight and Enki sat back down into his chair.

“Your Master summons you, _dog_. Go to his side like a good boy”

Canoro took a deep breath, that air of professionalism returning, and walked out of the room without another word. Enki picked up the book again and tried to continue reading, but he was too distracted by the furious beating of his heart. He was so distracted that he did not notice the little brown jumping spider on the desk until it spoke to him.

“Master… Master is angry… it makes this one’s head hurt… why is Master angry?”

He was in no mood to have a therapy session with an insect, so he slammed the book down over it, but it jumped away before it could be flattened.

“Master… don’t squish… Master always squish when angry… this one did nothing wrong”

This little pest was uppity. He beckoned it closer with a finger and it was compelled to obey. He held the book over it, merely going to drop it this time and let the bug kill itself. The spider screamed in silence.

“Master!... This one has eggs!... Master angry at man… Master squish man! More blood, more squish!... squish man like bug!”

Enki stopped, putting the book down and staring at the spider, freeing it from his spell. Was that even possible? He rested his knuckles against his forehead in thought, going over every spell he knew. He had already been experimenting with the scroll of Transmutation, but what else? The index finger of his other hand tapped against the desk, the jumping spider shivering with each thud, too afraid to move should it distract its master. He was brought back to the dungeons briefly, to an encounter with a Mumbler; the feeling of Soul Binding draining away his sense of self, making him feel more hollow… smaller... 

Enki stood up and went to a shelf, plucking an ancient scroll down along with a cloud of dust- this section had not seen use in quite some time. He opened the scroll on the table, the spider jumping just out of the way as it came towards it. He ran his finger along the text as he read, until- there! Soul Binding, a dark art which could easily tear apart the mind of its victims. The mental division of Soul Binding, combined with the multiplication of Transmutation… this could work.

Enki glanced momentarily at the spider before looking down at the scroll again

“Leave now, clever thing, or I will squish you anyway. I’m busy”

The spider needed no further prompting, hopping off the table and scurrying away as fast as its many little legs would carry it.

-

It was a few hours more when a maid knocked on the door, informing Enki that everyone else was turning in for the night. He did not respond at first, and it was only when she knocked again that he told her to leave. As her footsteps faded down the hall he suddenly regretted his words- she could have made a useful test subject. Best not, though, in case this new spell could not be reversed and he had to explain to Uccello why he was suddenly short one staff member. No, he needed this to work on someone that would not be missed, at least someone that he would not be immediately blamed for. The evening blaring of the Knights trumpet made him turn his head out the window, his eyes drifting up to the moon and it’s intense light. A dastardly, depraved, risky venture wormed its way into his mind and he clutched the robes over his heart as another pang of desire took him. He sat panting a few moments to collect himself, then pulled out an empty scroll and quill. 

He took his time jotting down a letter of desertion; that he had been made council to the Knight who no longer wished to serve and that, against the man’s wishes, he would leave this note at the camp to inform his superiors. It was difficult writing with his non-dominant hand, but it resulted in a forgery Cahara would be proud of. Now, all he needed was a Knight’s name…

-

It was well after midnight, and Enki was growing impatient- why were the Knights only around when they weren’t wanted? He dared not go into their camp and steal a member away from there; he could easily do it, but _if_ he got caught it would create unnecessary trouble for him and Ragnvaldr. He needed to intercept one alone, but they were all being entertained at the brothels or by some other such debauchery. He was so intent on looking ahead for a Knight that he was startled to hear a voice call out to him from behind. He turned around to see a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and most importantly Knights armour approaching him. Luck was on his side tonight, after all.

“Priest, heed me! Please, I need your council!”

“What is it?”

The Knight came closer and Enki had to admit, he was a handsome young man. He was only slightly shorter than him and lithely built, his eyes wide and full of emotion. He would be perfect.

“I, oh Alll-mer help me, I’m just so conflicted. No amount of alcohol washes away my worries, so I thought a Priest’s council might clear my head”

“What is it that ails you, child?”

“It’s this armour, this duty of Knighthood. I have been serving for a few years now but I still don’t feel as though I will ever evade the reputation of my father”

“Your father was also a Knight?”

“Yes, from the Knights more… troubled days. I was still a boy when he went off into his final battle, but I knew-”

Enki put a hand up to stop his rambling

“Where did your father meet his end?”

“In Oldegård. That’s just it, I don’t know how I can ever distance myself from such a legacy”

It took all of Enki’s resolve to keep a calm demeanor.

“I don’t know if you can-”

“Alfred”

“Alfred. But I will hear your case. Come, let us discuss your troubles somewhere more private”

The young man nodded, looking relieved, and followed the Dark Priest down one of the cities many narrow alleys.

-

Ragnvaldr had not spoken to Enki since their spat in the hall, and he was growing worried. He had caught a flash of his robes early in the morning, but he dashed back into the study before he could catch him. Ragnvaldr knocked on the door but the Priest shouted for him to leave with such ferocity that he dared not try again. When he was ready, he would come to him, that’s how it always ended up working.

When he told Uccello about the situation he just laughed, saying that he would be no more likely to coax him out. Ragnvaldr ended up spending most of the day with the old man, learning about his various fields of study and the expeditions he went on in his youth. The man had not been to Vinland himself, but he had done dealings with several colonies and independent traders, resulting in a good third of his bird collection being the only ones of their kind this side of the great water. He spoke about the land in such a whimsical way, Ragnvaldr was saddened to tell him how truly horrific a place it could be. To his surprise, however, Uccello said that he was well aware of the land’s reputation, and that if he had both of his legs and were just a bit younger he would likely be there right now. Ragnvaldr smirked at that, and wondered just what this strange man had been like in his youth. He had a feeling he would have made a formidable foe in his hayday.

It wasn’t until dinner, with Enki still not having come out of the study, that Ragnvaldr’s worry turned to frustration. Uccello had welcomed them into his home, and all he wanted in return was a little company. Despite how peculiar he could be he was kind and truly had Enki’s best interest at heart, yet the Priest was waiting out the clock until he could be allowed to leave. It was uncouth and frankly made Ragnvaldr embarrassed.

“Oh, don’t blame him”

Uccello said as he, Ragnvaldr, and Canoro had dinner together in the dining hall

“I was the one that said I wanted space. His thinking can be so black and white sometimes, if I said alone that must mean completely alone. Come tomorrow I’ll see him again, then we can have one last meal together before I see you off. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Ragnvaldr shook his head slightly

“You’re too kind to him, Uccello”

The old man smiled, and though he did his best to hide it Ragnvaldr could tell he was saddened by Enki’s absence

“Always have been, always will be”

They didn’t say much the rest of the meal.

_ _ _

When Ragnvaldr entered the bedroom for the night he was taken aback to see Enki on the bed, reading by the light of a single candle, the rest of the room bathed in the glow of the huge full moon. Ragnvaldr frowned, closing the door behind him sharply. Enki looked up, placing the book on the night stand and sitting up expectantly.

“What have you been doing all this time?”

“I’ve been busy”

Enki said, putting his hand through his hair and flipping it outward. He knew Ragnvaldr liked it when he did that, but he was not going to bend to the Priest’s whims that easily.

“That’s all you have to say to me? I don’t see you for a full day and all I get is that you’re ‘busy’? I am not some _fnask_ beckoned to your every desire”

Enki put a hand over his chest in mock indignation, his voice coy

“I would never think that of you, _hjärtanskär_. In fact, I was ‘busy’ putting together the most wondrous present for you”

Ragnvaldr straightened up in surprise. A present? That was most definitely unexpected. Enki smiled slyly at his confusion, and patted the bed for him to come closer. He did, somewhat reluctantly, but he could not hide his curiosity as Enki radiated with excitement. As he sat down next to him the Priest instantly took his hand in his own, the other reaching into one of the pockets in his robe. He had almost pulled out what he wanted to show him when he stopped abruptly

“Do you want to see it, or do you want an explanation first?”

“You’re so theatrical, just show me”

Enki smiled toothily, raising his hand to reveal- a tiny man?! He was naked save for an undershirt that Enki scruffed him by, his face looking drained of color with his eyes closed. Ragnvaldr jumped in surprise, glancing from the man and back to Enki a couple times.

“What is this about?”

“This is Alfred, one of the Knights of the Midnight Sun. Better still, he is the son of one of the original Knights, one sent to Oldegård. Isn’t that right, Alfie?”

Enki tossed the little man up into the air slightly, catching him in a fist and squeezing him tight. Alfred woke up with a scream, locking eyes with Ragnvaldr and pleading wildly

“Stop him, stop him! This man is a maniac, a fiend, a lun-”

Enki moved his thumb to cover his mouth, covering his entire face in the process.

“He already knows that. Soo, what do you think?”

Ragnvaldr didn’t know what to think, at all. Enki was looking at him expectantly, but he was still wrapping his mind around this. This was a Knight? And Enki had brought him here, the size of a mouse, into their bedroom? 

“What are you getting at, Enki?”

Enki pretended to pout

“Oh come now, you’re smarter than that! He is my gift to you, Ragnvaldr. I want you to use him, take all of your feelings towards the Knights that you’ve been bottling away and let them out on him- on _it_. I’ve covered my tracks quite well, if I do say so myself, so this little wretch won’t be missed. It’s life is yours, now”

The little man gave a muffled scream, leading Enki to squeeze him hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs. He took Ragnvaldr’s hand and placed the little man in it, watching him intently with a gaze dominated by cruelty and lust.

Ragnvaldr looked down at the creature, felt how weightless it was in his hand. He looked into its eyes, and then he recalled- the one Knight that he had found in the village with an arrow in his back, the one that had been going out of his way to burn down the buildings regardless of who was in them. Ragnvaldr had kicked his corpse over and saw the man had died with his eyes open, and he had the same eyes as this- this pathetic piece of shit!

Enki’s smile grew wider, crueler, as Ragnvaldr made his decision. He squeezed the creature until it screamed in agony, then threw it down to the ground. It’s hip shattered on impact, leaving it to writhe and wail with a voice that barely made it to the edge of the room. Ragnvaldr rose off the bed and slammed his boot down on the welp as hard as he could, twisting his heel to make sure it was smashed. Enki held his fingertips against his lips, blush forming on his cheeks, as Ragnvaldr removed his boot and a trail of viscera connected it to the floor.

He looked down at the blood stain, huffed a few times, then said

“That… felt good”

He turned to look at Enki, who looked as gleeful as a child. Ragnvaldr was suddenly reminded of Uccello’s words ‘he is not a good man… you’ve embraced him for what he is…’, and he chuckled darkly at the thought. He was not a good man, himself. If this is what Enki wanted, the two of them would burn in damnation together.

He approached the other man but before he could touch him Enki stood up and crouched under the bed, pulling out a large glass pickling jar. Inside of it were even more of the little men. They were different sizes, but all were equally naked and equally terrified.

“I had to create a whole new spell to do this, y’know. I’ve yet to perfect it, so the creatures are divided into inconsistent numbers and sizes. But that just adds to the fun! We’ll just make more and more until they grow so small they cease to exist~”

He gripped the sides of the container tightly, hugging it against himself, staring down into it with cruel glee. The creatures inside cowered, huddling together as they awaited the inevitable from their new, vengeful Gods. Ragnvaldr put his hands on his lovers shoulders and chuckled

“You, are demented”

Enki did not miss a beat

“And you love it~”

“I do. Now-”

He took the jar from him and leaned over the bed, placing it in the center, before wheeling back around on Enki and bringing him in for a deep kiss. The smaller man moaned wantonly, clutching one hand against the fur adorning Ragnvaldr’s chest and the other into his hair. When they finally pulled away Enki’s eyes were hazy with lust as he rasped

“_Ragnvaldr, jag är galen i dig_”

His accent had improved over the years, but Ragnvaldr still found it so charming when he tried to speak his native language. He smiled at him, running his fingers through his hair as he said

“I already agreed to this, now you’re just buttering me up”

“Is it working?”

“Definitely”

Enki purred with satisfaction, undoing the clasps that held Ragnvaldr’s furs in place. As the fur around his waist fell Enki eyed his manhood shamelessly- he wanted it, badly. Getting his robe off was less fun, but this time around there was no need for Ragnvaldr to split the cloth open with impatience. Not that Enki wouldn’t have adored that tremendously. He made a show of removing his gloves, biting the fingertips with his teeth and pulling them off one after the other. Finally the two kicked off their boots and clambered into bed, the jar bobbing like a ship in a maelstrom.

Enki instructed Ragnvaldr to lay on his back and the larger man obliged, watching intently as the Priest took the first unlucky cretin from the jar. He snickered dastardly, tossing the little thing, no taller than a few centimeters, up into the air as though it were a handball. He caught it tightly, looking Ragnvaldr up and down as he pondered on what to do first. He locked eyes with the barbarian as he popped it into his mouth and leaned in for another kiss. Ragnvaldr’s eyes widened at the sensation as the little beast was passed between their tongues, quickly becoming drenched in saliva. It was so strangely pleasant, such a raw display of power as they held the creature’s life between them, it’s frantic thrashing little more than added stimulation. Ragnvaldr’s arms wrapped against Enki’s waist, pulling him close and the Priest cupped his hands against the larger man’s cheeks. Enki pulled back, leaving Ragnvaldr with the creature still in his maw. 

“Swallow it for me~”

He did as he was told, having to gulp drastically to get the squirming thing down his gullet. Enki looked so pleased, leaning in close and barely tracing his index finger against the lump in Ragnvaldr’s throat as it descended downward. He leaned his head against his stomach, as though listening for any residual screams. His voice was unsteady as he asked

“How was it?”

“It’s… moving. I’ve never had to eat anything whole before, but it’s not unpleasant”

“Then let’s do it again, shall we?”

He reached inside the jar again and pulled out another imp, intending to repeat the process, but Ragnvaldr had a surprise for him. Before he could lean in to kiss him Ragnvaldr grabbed him and flipped him onto the bed, the smaller man yelping in surprise. Ragnvaldr kissed him until the creature was halfway between both of their mouths and then he bit down, hard. A muffled scream could be heard inside their mouths as the thing was torn in half, Enki left with the lower end as blood poured into his mouth. His blush turned a deep crimson, spreading across his ears and even down his neck. He writhed in bliss, Ragnvaldr having to pin him in place until he swallowed the remains, pulling back himself to swallow his half. He could only imagine the other one inside his stomach, if it was even still alive, would be receiving a terrible shock about now.

Enki looked so handsome underneath him, panting wildly with his mane of hair spread out behind him like a spider’s web. He leaned in to kiss him again and Enki clutched the sides of his face, using his tongue to wipe the excess blood off his teeth. Ragnvaldr knew Enki liked teeth- his infatuation with biting was proof of that. Sometimes Ragnvaldr would catch him staring at him as he pulled the meat off a bird leg or a rib, and he would have to nudge his foot to remind him they were in public. Here, though, he could be as lascivious as he wanted and Ragnvaldr had no intention of stopping him. He grabbed one of the larger mites from the jar and brought it up to his mouth, the creature struggling the entire time as it tried in vain to resist its fate. He placed it in his mouth up to its shoulders, dousing it in blood-reddened saliva. He set his teeth against it and pulled, and pulled, and pulled until the vermin was torn asunder, blood and miniature organs spraying down his chin, chest, and onto Enki’s abdomen. Enki stared at him slack-jawed, his erection pressing firmly against Ragnvaldr’s ass as he sat atop him. 

Enki growled as he shoved Ragnvaldr off of him, sending the larger man onto his back with a surprising display of strength coming from such a frail body. He crawled atop him, leaning down to lick the blood off him with a feverish pace, moaning all the while. Ragnvaldr hummed appreciatively at the sensation; once he was nearly finished he pulled the Priest’s head up by his long locks to look him in the eye.

“More”

Enki did not have to be told twice. He grabbed a fistful of the creatures from the jar and held them over Ragnvaldr’s chest with both hands. He snickered maniacally as he wrung the bodies out like a rag, blood cascading from his hands onto the barbarian’s muscular chest. Whatever remains were left on his hands were quickly lapped up as though savoring a delicious meal, then he set to work cleaning up the rest. He lapped up the hecatomb in absolute bliss, pressing Ragnvaldr’s pecs together to further crush any bits caught between them, lapping at the remains. He made sure every crevice of his abdominal muscles were cleaned, leaving no section untouched. Ragnvaldr rutted against him, enjoying this debauchery more than he ever thought possible. It was as though the two were back in the mines with the wolf masks, feeding off the flesh of the cannibals in a wicked display of religious devotion. Here, they did not care if any favor was won with Gro-goroth, for this pleasure was strictly their own.

Once Enki was finally satisfied with his work he looked back over at the jar. There weren’t many left, just one larger one and a handful of smaller ones. Enki reached for the larger one first, it stumbling over the smaller versions of itself in a desperate attempt to back away. It was useless, and soon it was enveloped in a grasp made sticky with the blood of its fallen iterations. Enki held the creature out towards his lover to show him that this one, despite everything, actually had its own little erection. Enki cooed mockingly, turning the thing around to face him so he could poke at it, his index finger covering the mite’s entire genitalia. It tried to push the finger away, pleading as it did so, but Enki wasn’t even registering its words anymore.

“It’s just so weak, so _pitiful_! Completely under our control~ It’s so… cute, yet so very disgusting!”

Enki brought the little thing to his lips, enveloping it’s entire pelvic region as he began to suck it off. He snickered as he did so, causing the thing to moan and tremble in his hand.

Ragnvaldr leaned forward on his elbows, growling out a warning

“What do you think you’re doing, Enki?”

Enki popped the thing out of his mouth as though he was a child caught with a stolen sweet

“I just wanted to see how long it would last~”

Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he gave his lover a wide, manic grin

“You- you can’t _possibly_ be jealous?! Oh, how sweet!”

Ragnvaldr snarled, thrusting roughly against him. Enki laughed yet again, moving back until he was leaning over Ragnvaldr’s leaking manhood. He held the imp next to the shaft, who was positively dwarfed in comparison. A wayward twitch sent some of the larger man’s seed dripping down onto the thing’s head and it flinched in repulsion.

“What do you possibly have to worry about? It’s nothing more than a sex toy at this point, it could _never_ satisfy me the way you do~”

He took Ragnvaldr in the same hand that was holding the creature and began to pump him with deep, firm strokes. The thing was quickly coated in his essence, and Ragnvaldr moaned at the pleasant sensation.

“It’s useless on its own, but it can easily supplement our lovemaking. I just need-”

Enki reached up to Ragnvaldr’s head and plucked out a single strand of his red hair, the man wincing slightly in response. He held the creature firmly against the shaft and used the hair to tie it in place, the pathetic thing barely able to move once he was done. Ragnvaldr stared down at the whole scenario with a deep blush- Enki couldn’t possibly be meaning to…? Of course he did, and he wasn’t done yet. He grabbed the last few little things and concentrated on them until his spell was activated again, and they divided once more into a handful of gnat-sized specimens. They couldn’t even be considered human anymore- they were nothing more than a warm, red lubricant now. He turned over his hands and let them fall where they may- along Ragnvaldr’s tip, his shaft, his testicles, and spread out between his thick thighs and the bed. For a brief moment Enki just enjoyed the chaos below him; the larger one trying frantically to scream, his mouth gagged with hair as thick as rope to him, as he was covered in skittering little versions of himself. Enki spotted one dangling along the entrance of the urethra, right on the verge of rescuing itself, and he simply couldn’t have that. He lowered an index finger and pressed it against the tip, the little whelp plummeting inside and becoming the first of many sacrifices for their grand finale.

Enki licked the tip of his finger and then his lips as he positioned himself over the shaft, and when he was fully sheathed he moaned so loudly anyone in that entire wing of the estate would have heard it.

“I can feel them squirming… bursting open… breaking to pieces! It feels so _good_!”

He lifted himself up until he was nearly off of the shaft before slamming himself all the way back down, his eyes momentarily rolling back in euphoria. Ragnvaldr gripped his bony hips so tightly he left marks, unable to contain himself as he began pounding into him furiously. The extra stimulation of the toy and lubricants were driving him wild, causing him to bare his teeth as he growled and huffed. Enki whimpered on top of him, the powerful, prideful man reduced to an overstimulated mess. Ragnvaldr grabbed the smaller man’s shaft tightly, pumping roughly as Enki arched his back.

“Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou-!”

“I love you, too, you- _ah!_ \- pervert! I’ll fill you so full- _oh, right there_ \- you’ll be fit to burst!”

“Yeeessss, yes! Drown the little cretin! He better not be left alive or you’ll - _mmh!_ \- you’ll be punished!”

They quickly became too engrossed in the act for any more depraved exclamations; growls, whimpers, and moans the only noises fit for their lust-hazed minds to utter. Ragnvaldr came first, practically roaring as he released everything he had into his manic lover. Enki arched his back, threw back his head and screamed, not caring or even remembering where he was at the moment. His vision blurred, seeing stars as he orgasmed all over Ragnvaldr’s chest, his body quaking violently before collapsing on top of him. 

Neither of them could move for a few minutes, but even if he had the ability to Enki would not have budged- if by some miracle the creature was still alive after their romp, he wanted to guarantee that it suffocated. After all, he had no real intention of punishing his lover when he had given him such a wonderful time. Eventually, and very reluctantly, he lifted himself off and he could feel the warm liquid run down his inner thigh. He looked down to see that it had turned pink with the blood of the little creatures, which made him smirk tiredly. He went to remove the larger one from Ragnvaldr’s softening shaft and was pleased to see that it had perished- it looked like it’s neck had snapped at some point. He tossed it onto the floor without another thought and looked down between Ragnvaldr’s legs. A few of the mites were still alive, trapped between their legs and scurrying frantically. He looked back up to Ragnvaldr, who was still catching his breath, and beckoned for him to sit up. He did so, crushing the pests under his testicles without even knowing it, which made Enki so very happy. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him again, this time much more tender. He pulled back and looked into his eyes with a blissful expression

“Thank you so much. That was… perfect”

“I should be thanking you, it was my gift after all”

“You really liked it?”

“I did”

“Would you… do it again?”

“If we did we would need to be careful. We can’t let anything be traced back to us”

“Are you doubting my abilities?”

Ragnvaldr chuckled, grabbing the jar and placing it on the floor.

“Just don’t get greedy, this should be something special”

“Once a month is special enough”

“We’ll see, now go to sleep. I’m exhausted”

Ragnvaldr pulled the covers down and the two got comfortable, Enki resting his head against his lover’s chest as they quickly fell asleep.

_ _ _

Enki woke before dawn, before even the staff would be expected to rise. He looked up at Ragnvaldr and made sure he was still asleep before removing his arm from his waist and slipping out of bed. He grabbed his water skin and a handkerchief from his knapsack and carefully scrubbed the blood from his mouth, abdomen, rear, and hands. He looked over at the bed; normally getting blood out of cloth would be a very cumbersome task, but he had magic to aid him in his endeavors. By concentrating on each stain he was able to separate the blood from the fibers, balling the residue up into a sphere and lowering it into the jar. He dared not clean up the sleeping man before him, lest he wake him up and have to explain himself, so he reluctantly left him as he was. 

The last thing that needed addressing was the miniature corpse on the floor. Enki bent down to pick it up and held it in his hand for a moment, concentrating his magic on it. It grew to about double its size and he sighed in relief- the spell could be reversed. He focused once more and it divided into multiple specs, which were then dumped unceremoniously into the jar. He grabbed the jar and quietly left the room, carrying it all the way outside to the _destav_. He emptied the jar into the hole then completed his morning ablutions, leaving the minuscule remains to a most undignified fate. 

When he returned to the bedroom the sun was about to rise, and he sat on the windowsill to watch it. He could see a bird nesting in a tree not far from the window, and hear it chirping melodiously as the first rays of sunlight came into view. Everything was so quiet, so peaceful, it should have been perfect, but Enki felt off. He tucked his legs against his chest and rested his head on his knees. The burning inside of him was gone; he wouldn’t need any more attention for another few days, though he would not turn Ragnvaldr down if he proposed first. Now that burning was replaced with a cold ache, a feeling he had only come to know since getting close to the Outlander- guilt. He did not regret using another person for his own gain, certainly not; he regretted the fact that he had mixed Ragnvaldr up into the whole affair. His ‘gift’ had been a one-sided one, for how could it actually help the man resolve his feelings towards the Knights? It couldn’t. All it had done was drag that good, honest man one step closer to the vile pit of depravity Enki had dwelled in most of his life, and that was the last place he wanted him to be. Enki wanted Ragnvaldr, needed him, but every time he felt a genuine connection to the other man pain was always involved. For as much as Ragnvaldr brought light into his life Enki brought darkness into his, and he hated himself because of it.

Enki’s morose ruminations were interrupted as Ragnvaldr stirred, rolling over to look groggily at him from his spot on the bed.

“Enki? What are you doing up? Come back to bed”

Ragnvaldr looked so charming with his tousled hair and sleepy eyes, but the dried blood around his lips was a cruel reminder to Enki of what he’d made the other man do. Regardless, he obeyed his wishes, disrobing quickly and getting back under the covers. Ragnvaldr sighed contentedly and hugged him close, causing Enki to shiver slightly. The barbarian fell asleep again quickly, and despite his lingering doubts the warmth and safety of Ragnvaldr’s arms sent Enki drifting to sleep.

-

The two woke up a few hours later to the sound of knocking, a maid alerting them that breakfast would be ready shortly. Ragnvaldr gave his thin lover a good morning squeeze before sitting up and stretching, Enki moving around him to get up and get dressed. He grabbed the waterskin and a different cloth and approached the larger man, beginning to scrub the blood off his body. Ragnvaldr seemed to enjoy the sensation, spreading his legs and leaning back on his arms. As Enki began to wash his genitals Ragnvaldr sighed

“You really can’t get enough of me, can you?”

Enki let out a ‘tsk’ of annoyance.

“I don’t need you reeking of blood at the breakfast table, that’s all. You’re clean enough for now, let’s get going before we keep them waiting any longer”

Ragnvaldr nodded, getting dressed quickly, and the two left the room to meet with their host.

As the four of them ate their breakfast of eggs and flatbread Enki was quiet, though it appeared no different than his usual level of silence. Ragnvaldr, on the other hand, hummed happily as he enjoyed his meal, thanking Uccello for his continued hospitality. The old man beamed in response, saying

“Oh, it is absolutely my pleasure! I’m grateful to you two for allowing me my time to mourn, for now I can enjoy this day properly before you go on your way. Speaking of, Enki my boy, when we are done here I’d like to speak with you once more in private”

Enki put a piece of bread in his mouth, using it as an excuse to only nod. Canoro eyed him curiously but Enki did not care, not really making eye contact with anyone the rest of the meal. 

Once everyone was done and the two of them were back in the study, Uccello’s happy demeanor subsided to one of concern

“What’s wrong, Enki? Did your night not go the way you wanted?”

Enki looked at him defensively

“What do you mean by that?”

“I’m just wondering why you seem so sullen when you and that strapping Oldegårdian had such an eventful night together”

Enki’s eyes narrowed and a blush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks

“How do you know that?”

“You mean besides that scream of yours? Why, a little birdy told me, of course”

Enki looked at him in confusion, but then he remembered the song bird nesting outside the window. His face paled and Uccello chuckled

“You’re just lucky her eggs hadn’t hatched yet, from what she told me that display was most definitely not suited for children”

Enki had no idea what to say. He felt violated, angry, and even a little worried. His eyes were wide and his voice small as he finally said

“Will you… be contacting the Knights?”

Uccello’s expression grew firm as he replied

“Absolutely not! If you ask me, the world would be better off without those self-righteous fools and their ‘unification’ project. It’s all a big sham is what it is”

His expression softened again as he continued

“I just want to know what you’re thinking”

Enki sat in conflicted silence for a long while, one arm folded across his chest and the other hand brought up to his lips. Finally he looked down at the ground and spoke

“Ragnvaldr despises the Knights, so I wanted to give him an outlet for that rage. I wanted to make him happy, and it seems to have worked, but that worries me most of all. Part of me wishes he had turned it down, for now that I know he’s willing to go that far for me I can only wonder what else he’ll do. I… I have corrupted him, Uccello, and it frightens me”

Uccello looked at the Priest with a stern expression, and when he spoke his voice was firm again

“Don’t be daft, boy”

Enki looked up in shock- Uccello had never spoken to him that way before. 

“You think some dainty waif would have stuck by you this whole time? No, it takes a madman to handle you and your melodramatic balderdash, so give the man some credit already”

Enki’s shocked expression turned to one of intense anger, and he gripped the armrests of the chair fiercely

“How dare you! What would you possibly know of his madness, or my own?! You may be a tottering eccentric, but you have no idea what true depravity is!”

Uccello glared at the Priest as he leaned forward and reached for the blanket covering his legs. He tore it away and what was underneath it made Enki gasp. His right leg, the one that had been merely a stump from the knee up, was growing back. Not as a human leg, but with the segmented flesh of a bird. The beginnings of zygodactyl digits were forming at the end of it, and it looked like they would eventually sprout talons. Uccello tugged at his shawl of bird feathers and winced and he pulled one away, flipping it over to show Enki the bloodied tip. They were a part of his skin. Finally he turned to the side and lifted up his loose shirt to reveal the most astounding thing of all- he had stubby wings on his back that looked like that of a baby bird’s. They were lined with red, yellow, and blue feathers, the same pattern as a Macaw. The same pattern that Lydia would have had. Enki felt nauseous as he realized what Uccello had done, but the old man pressed on regardless.

“A Marriage with a bird is difficult, but as long as it is consensual it can be done. All of my birds love me, and they would rather become one with me than decay alone in the dirt once death is upon them. These joinings have been going on for years now, but my obsession with flight began in the dungeons”

Enki could not believe what he was hearing

“You’ve been to the dungeons?”

Uccello nodded gravely

“This was years before I met you, in fact I wasn’t much older than you are now. I was a bored, hot-headed aristocrat who longed for stimulation. I had heard of the dungeons reputation but had been on several treacherous journeys already and considered it only another notch in my belt. How wrong I was. I made it as far as the caverns before I met my match in the Cave Mother. She wanted me for the same reason she would want any man, and once she had her way with me she grabbed me and took off into the air. Those brief moments of flight, though painful, were the best of my life. I had achieved the very thing man has wanted since first spotting a bird, and I craved more of it. It wasn’t until I realized we were heading for a circle of her eggs that I was snapped out of my euphoria. I managed to startle her with a Pyromancy trick and she dropped me- I fell on my right leg and it shattered on impact. I crawled out of her sight and hid for a long time. Eventually I had no choice but to saw off my leg to prevent infection. I used the meat to earn the trust of a cave wolf and it stayed with me up to the dungeon gates. After that I made a walking stick, hobbled into town, and that was that”

Enki was stunned. He was too surprised to sound accusatory as he asked

“Why did you never tell me?”

Uccello smiled, but it was much more strained than the one he usually offered.

“You get to keep me at arm’s length but expect me to share all my secrets with you? How selfish. The dungeons have marked us both, Enki. This body, this need to feel the grace of flight again, is my madness. Yours took a new form last night, but it has always been there in an intense desire for control. Whether or not we had the inclinations before is irrelevant- the dungeons increased them tenfold, and now they are the curses we bear. If you can not stop it, why feel shame? My birds do not regret being with me, do you truly believe Ragnvaldr will ever regret being with you?”

Enki just looked at him, unsure of what to say. He went to open his mouth but no words came out; instead he found himself choking back tears. He lowered his head, covering his hand over his eyes, breathing heavily in a last-ditch attempt to stop the oncoming flood of emotion. It wasn’t until Uccello wheeled forward and placed his hand over Enki’s own that he yielded, wrapping his arms around the old man and allowing his tears to flow. He tried to scold himself through his sobs

“This is so s-stupid, why am I c-crying? Uccello…”

Uccello shushed him, patting his hair and holding him tight.

“My poor boy. If I had only had the nerve to hug you here all those years ago, maybe things would’ve been different for both of us. I’m so sorry I let you down”

Enki didn’t, couldn’t say anything more, just continued to rain tears into the mound of bird feathers.

-

Enki and Uccello had been in the study for quite a while, and now Ragnvaldr didn’t know what to do with himself. He had already paid one last visit to the birds, packed up his and the Priest’s belongings, and now he was waiting in the foyer for Enki to show. As he sat on the guest couch he saw Canoro come in from one of the side halls. When he saw that Ragnvaldr was still here he rolled his eyes, and the barbarian quirked an eyebrow at him

“I thought you were a professional”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sitting here ready to leave, what more do you want me to do?”

The man servant looked at him coolly before glancing in the direction of the study 

“It’s not my place to say”

“You already said you were displeased the minute you rolled your eyes, don’t act like I didn’t see it”

Canoro sighed

“If you must know, I am eagerly awaiting for you and the Dark Priest to leave so that things may return to some semblance of normalcy around here”

“But your Master enjoys our company, especially Enki’s”

Canoro’s response was a grumbled whisper

“That’s the problem”

Ragnvaldr sat up from the couch, looking down at the man with rising annoyance

“Just what is your problem with Enki?”

“My ‘problem’ is that he is a bad influence on my Master, who in his advanced age has confused that cultist with someone that could care for anyone other than himself”

Ragnvaldr growled, clenching his fists together

“Say that again”

“Your precious Priest is a fiend, and you are a fool to stay by him”

Ragnvaldr grabbed Canoro by the shirt, pulling his other arm back to strike him, but Uccello’s voice rang out behind them

“That’s enough!”

The two men turned to see Uccello looking quite annoyed as Enki pushed him into the foyer. Ragnvaldr could see the redness in Enki’s eyes and it stopped him long enough for Canoro to wrench himself free. The man servant hastily corrected his appearance and said

“Master, the Outlander assaulted me! They may be about to leave, but I think it would be in everyone’s best interest if they were not invited back!”

Uccello glared at Canoro, not even looking to Ragnvaldr as he said

“You bet he ‘assaulted’ you! I would, too, if I had to deal with a jealous fool that berates his Master’s guests whenever he’s out of sight! Don’t think I don’t know about your quarrel with Enki the other day, either!”

Canoro paled and Ragnvaldr looked over to Enki- he hadn’t heard anything about this. Enki would have to mention it later, though, for now he seemed to be too satisfied at the sight of the man servant being put in his place. Uccello’s voice lowered to a growl as he said

“Go wait in my chambers. I will deal with you later”

Both Enki and Canoro took on a similar expression of surprise, one Ragnvaldr did not understand. Canoro bowed deeply, offered a rushed apology, and headed quickly in the direction of the bedroom. Enki moved to Ragnvaldr’s side so that both men were facing Uccello, who watched Canoro go before turning back to face them.

“It’s not like I would fire him, but sometimes that man makes the notion tempting. Anyway, I’m sorry to see you two off on such a sour note”

Enki shook his head softly, and when he spoke his voice was raspy

“It’s no trouble, Uccello. Thank you for having us”

Ragnvaldr nodded in agreement

“Yes, it was an honor to meet you. I hope we will be able to visit you again sometime soon”

“Anytime, my boys, anytime! Now, how about one last hug for the road, hm?”

Enki embraced him first, keeping it as quick as the one he offered when they first arrived. As Ragnvaldr leaned in to embrace the old man he whispered in his ear

“Don’t forget your promise to me. You take care of my boy and he’ll take care of you”

“Don’t worry, I intend to”

“Good”

Ragnvaldr pulled back and Uccello had a large, genuine smile on his face. The two men nodded a final farewell and collected their belongings, with Uccello saying goodbye in as many languages as he could until the front doors had closed.

As they walked through the courtyard in the noonday sun both men were relieved at the absence of the Knight’s trumpet. Ragnvaldr looked over to Enki and still wondered at the red in his eyes, but he decided not to pry. Instead he took the Priest’s hand in his own and said

“Thank you for taking me here, showing me this part of your life. It means a lot to me”

Enki looked over to him and smiled softly, squeezing his hand in response

“Thank you… for everything, Ragnvaldr. You don’t know how much you mean to me”

Ragnvaldr smiled back and the two walked in comfortable silence for a moment. Then the Priest said

“You know you’re going to have to let go once the gates open”

Ragnvaldr let out an amused huff

“You first”

**Author's Note:**

> * A personal carriage is just what I will be calling a wheelchair  
* Uccello canoro - songbird in Italian  
* Goddagens - good day in Swedish  
* The chicken dish is a traditional Iraqi one called Tibeat  
* Pärla som du är inte lätt att hitta - Treasures like you are not easy to find  
* fnask - whore  
* hjärtanskär - heart's love  
* Jag är galen i dig - I am crazy about you  
* The line about the tinies breaking to pieces is a direct quote from another game  
* Destav - Toilet in Kurdish


End file.
